


What He Loves

by accioval



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abraham Ford - Freeform, Angst, Boy Talk, F/M, Glenn Rhee - Freeform, Love talk, Michonne - Freeform, Rick Grimes/Michonne - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioval/pseuds/accioval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn, Abraham, and Rick go on a run, where in Rick admits that he loves Michonne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Loves

  
The music played quietly in the background as the boys laughed, settling in a corner after slaughtering nearly a dozen walkers and collecting their prize: booze. It was something that they took advantage of these days, with that type of stuff being incredibly scarce. You were lucky if you could find a pair of shoes to walk in, much less than good, hard kind of liquor. The type of stuff that made you spill your guts.  
  
"I think that I love Michonne," Rick suddenly blurted out.  
  
Glenn fumbled, dropping his bottle of tequila onto his lap. Abraham just smiled at him. He knew what it was like to love again; he recognized that love drunk, stupid smile on Rick's face. Because he wore it on his own face whenever he saw Sasha.  
  
"You gonna tell her?" Abraham asked. "There's no sense in beating around a skunk bush, when it still smells of shit."  
  
"I never understand what you're trying to say, dude," Glenn said, scrunching his face together. "That just sounds nasty."  
  
"I think I get it," Rick slurs a bit. "I love her."  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Abraham asked once again.  
  
Rick sat back, an intensely introspective look fills his crystal clear blue eyes; his emotions as transparent as a window screen. He loved her, desperately. He loved it when she laid next to him in bed, smelling of fresh laundry and coconuts and life. He loved it when she talked to him, and didn't expect him to talk to her, or vice-versa. He loved that she didn't judge him, that she never blamed him for his failings.  
  
He loved her from the top of her head, to her shapely ass, to the tips of her booted toes. He loved that she healed his son; he loved that she healed him.  
  
He thought that he could never love again, but he never loved this much. This hard. This deep.  
  
"I thought that I lost her that day," he says, remembering their run in with Negan all of those months ago. "I couldn't---I haven't been able to tell her how I feel."  
  
"Why not? It's clear that she feels the same way," Glenn responds, watching the varying and complex emotions flickering behind his eyes.  
  
"I pushed all of that down, but she brought me back to life," he told them both. "But I'm going to tell her. I'm ready."  
  
"Let's go home then," Glenn said to him.  
  
"Damn Rick, you spill your guts like a fish in heat when you get a sip in," Abraham said with a laugh as they continued to drink, knowing that when they finished, they'd take him home. And he'd finally tell her what she meant to him. 


End file.
